


A Day at the Beach

by Kitsune_no_Yomeiri



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Ouma is a little shit, Saihara deals with it, established relationships - Freeform, non-despair, the happiness they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_no_Yomeiri/pseuds/Kitsune_no_Yomeiri
Summary: It’s traditional for Hope’s Peak Academy to send second year students to Jabberwock Island to celebrate the end of final exams and the start of their last year at school.This year’s class is enjoying their hard-earned trip.Some enjoy it a little more so than others.





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Happy One-Year Anniversary to ndrv3! Can you believe I’ve been obsessed with these dorks for this long? I sure can’t. Also heads up- I took some liberties with "Jabberwock Island"... I know there's not actually a village there per say, but, well- humor me.
> 
> *Very minor spoilers (for talents)!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Saihara-chan~! Watch out!”

Ouma’s shrill voice was the only warning he got before something ridiculously heavy slammed into his back and sent him sprawling face first into the sand. For a split second, he thought the smaller boy had tackled him, before his detective mind caught up with the rather unpleasant feel of something wet and slimy dripping down his back.

“Hooray~! See, Momota-chan? I told you I could get it open!”

“Yeah ya fuckin did, but who’s gonna eat it now? Man, it’s all in pieces! What good is a watermelon full of sand?”

“Hmmmm~ this is unexpected. I thought you were so dumb that you wouldn’t notice a little sand?”

Ouma was able to just barely dodge a swing from the astronaut, but tripped in the sand and fell backwards laughing.

Momota ran a hand through his spiked hair and sighed sadly.

“Why are ya laughing, ya gremlin? Now ya don’t get to eat any either!”

“Nishishi! I’ll just lick my share off of Saihara-chan!”

By this time Akamatsu had hurried over to Saihara’s side, and seemed to be the only one more concerned with the downed detective than the loss of their watermelon.

“Ah- Saihara! Are you okay?” Akamatsu had one of their beach towels in her hands, careful trying to wipe off the chunks of watermelon and it’s juice off the still-recovering black haired boy.

“Sheesh, I’m honestly surprised that Ouma could lift the watermelon, never mind that he was able to throw it…”

Most of the sticky fruit removed, the pianist offered one hand to the black-haired boy.

“Ah- thanks Akamatsu. You’re not the only one who’s surprised.”

Saihara accepted her offer gratefully and was pulled back to his feet.

“Kya-kya-ka!”

No doubt drawn in by the chaos, Iruma had sauntered over from her suspiciously large pile of bags piled up under one of their beach umbrellas. Why anyone needed three duffle bags worth of stuff on the beach was beyond Saihara, although knowing Iruma…

He was honestly too scared to ask.

“What are you sad virgins up to? Jealous of these watermelons so you’re playing with your own? Well bad news, bitches! You can’t possibly compare to this beautiful girl genius!”

Ouma quipped back, “God, Iruma, you’re as dumb as you look- why don’t you go shrivel up in the sun like the pile of cow dung that you are?”

Iruma squeaked and flushed bright red, but before things could escalate further, Akamatsu stepped in to save the day once again.

“C’mon, Iruma! You said you brought some new inventions you wanted to try- I’m sure they’re wonderful! Will you show you me what you made?”

Like Pavlov’s dog but with more drool, all of Iruma’s attention was instantly focused on Akamatsu’s compliment.

“Mmmmmmmhhh of course, Bakamatsu! But, ah, my genius is so bright, everyone would fall over dead from how wonderful me and my inventions are… so let’s go, ah, somewhere more… private?”

Akamatsu smiled and nodded along, taking Iruma’s arm and leading the glowing inventor back over to her terrifying bags.

The pianist carried all three and followed the still chattering Iruma up the beach. Hands occupied with the bags, she glanced back over her shoulder and gave a quick goodbye smile to the others.

Saihara thanked Kami or whatever god was listening for Akamatsu Kaede.

Calamity averted, Ouma flopped down in the sand and Momota and Harumaki made their way down to the water, Momota challenging the assassin to some kind of underwater competition he was sure to lose.

Saihara settled down on one of the towels under an umbrella, noticing a stubborn watermelon seed still stuck to his side and brushed it off.

Saihara watched Iruma drag Akamatsu up the beach and into the palm trees and breathed a sigh of relief. The more of their classmates that busied themselves elsewhere, the more likely he was to finally get a chance to relax and enjoy this vacation.

Everyone had all been so busy with the craziness of finals that the trip had snuck up on them. It was traditional for second years at Hope’s Peak Academy to celebrate the end of finals and the summer before their last year at school by going on a class trip to Jabberwock Island.

Upon arriving at their luxurious hotel they had mostly split into four groups- with one group going to the nearby village, another staying at the hotel, one adventuring in the jungle, and the rest off to enjoy the beach.

The beach group originally consisted of Saihara, Ouma, Akamatsu, Iruma, Momota, Harukawa, and Angie. But as soon as they made it down the windy foot path to the beach and reached sand, Angie had loudly announced that Kami had brought them to a nude beach and she was going to make a sand sculpture to celebrate. She had started to enthusiastically take off her clothes and the rest of the group had hurriedly made their way much further down the beach.

Back at the hotel Toujo had forced several umbrellas, multiple bottles of sunscreen, towels, the watermelon, and coolers full of refreshments on them insisting that they couldn’t go without it all. None of them had wanted to argue with their maid-mother, and she sent them off assuring them she’d be right behind them- once she inspected all of their hotels rooms and ensured that the hotel staff was top quality.

They had set up the umbrellas and towels and gotten to work on the watermelon- Saihara should have known better than to turn his back on the others for even a second.

_Well, hopefully I’ll have a chance to relax now._

He sighed and looked out at the shoreline, eyes tracing the edge of the water. Back down the beach in the direction they came- towards the path to the hotel and where Angie was working- he made out what could only be Toujo, standing with her hands on her hips and watching the beach-goers with eagle eyes, no doubt ready to jump into service at a moment’s notice should anyone need her.

The sky was crystal blue, and the sound of the waves was rythmic and gentle. Saihara dug his toes into the warm sand and took a deep breath of fresh salty air.

_Finally, peace and-_

“Ahhh Saihara-chan… I’m bored… let’s play something!”

_So much for that._

Saihara groaned- he had almost forgotten about Ouma, who had been lying in the warm sand a few feet away for the past minute.

“We’re at the beach, if you’re bored why don’t you go swimming?”

Ouma let out a long pathetic whine and started rolling around on the ground, kicking up splashes of sand onto the pristine towel.

“I don’t waaaaant to go swimming!” The little gremlin continued to roll around, using his arms to fling handfuls of sand at Saihara, but missing completely. The towel was quickly becoming filthy.

Toujo was going to be pissed.

“Okay, okay! Stop it. We won’t go swimming. What do you want to play?”

Ouma sat up abruptly, smirking. There was a glint in his eyes that sent a shiver up Saihara’s spine. He instantly regretted giving in so easily, but Ouma was clearly up to something and if Saihara didn’t preoccupy the troublemaker, bad things were going to happen.

Mostly likely to him.

The shorter boy grinned up at Saihara. “Let’s go for a walk down the beach!”

“A walk?” The image of Iruma’s creepy smile as she pulled Akamatsu along the beach and into the trees flashed in his mind’s eye. “I don’t know- what if we run into the others?”

Ouma laughed, pulling himself to his feet and looming over Saihara.

“Then we pick on Iruma-chan! It’s good fun, you should try it sometime.”

The purple-haired boy leaned down to snatch hold of Saihara’s arms and attempted to hoist the other boy up. It had been no problem for Akamatsu, but Ouma struggled to pull Saihara to his feet.

“I don’t have a map or anything! What if we get lost?”

“Then we sleep in the jungle, huddled up for warmth under the stars. It’ll be really romantic!”

Ouma stumbled a bit when Saihara finally regained his footing. The taller boy crossed his arms and opened his mouth to continue their debate when Ouma cut him off.

“Okay, I changed my mind- let’s go swimming! Look- see how much fun Momota-chan and Harukawa-chan are having playing in the water!”

“Is that so?”

From where he stood, he could see a red-faced Harukawa forcing Momota down under the water while he flailed his arms and yelled apologies.

“It looks more like Momota is drowning”

“Nishishi- I wonder what he said to Harukawa-chan to make her face so red? Maybe we should go ask~”

Saihara thought that being drowned by Harukawa was definitely not something he had in his vacation plans, and it was probably better for all of them if he kept Ouma away from the assassin-astronaut pair for the next few days.

The two of them watched Toujo run down the beach blowing a lifeguard whistle and begin to scold Harukawa and Momota. In the distance behind all the commotion was what appeared to be a rapidly growing sand mountain. Saihara squinted his eyes and it seemed like mountain was forming arms, a face, and what was possibly the beginning of a magician’s hat- all sculpted out of sand. He could make out Angie, but immediately wished that he couldn’t. She was ass-naked and covered in something that Saihara immensely hoped was red paint and not blood.

“You know what Ouma, let’s go on that walk after all.”

\---

They walked for a solid half hour, leaving the shouting and splashing noises of the others long behind them.

Occasionally Ouma would pick up a small shells or pieces of sea-glass and Saihara saw him slip them into a pocket in his swim trunks.

He was fine with the other’s habit of collecting odds and ends, but just hoped the smaller boy didn’t end up bringing back something that was still alive to their hotel room.

They walked in mostly comfortable silence, until Ouma stopped suddenly, causing Saihara to crash for the second time that day, this time into Ouma’s back.

“Ouch, Ouma- what are you-”

“Look, Saihara-chan! I found Iruma-chan!”

The shorter boy was gesturing excitedly down the beach, and although he squinted into the sunlight, the dark-haired boy couldn’t see anyone else in sight.

“What are you talking about? I don’t see anyone-”

Ouma started to run ahead, before stopping abruptly to lean down and stare at some kind of lump laying just above the reach of the water.

Curious- and a little bit worried- Saihara sped up, slipping in the sand, to Ouma’s side. The purple haired boy was talking excitedly to what appeared to be a particularly disgusting sea slug.

“What are you doing just lying here, you stupid pig-brains? Did you forget how to swim? I don’t know why Akamatsu-chan puts up with you, you’re completely worthless!”

Saihara had to resist the urge to rub his temples.

Instead, he sighed, and glanced around for something to help move the poor creature back into the water.

Ouma grabbed his arm. “I want to go swimming!”

Finding a piece of driftwood, Saihara began to gently push ‘Iruma-chan’ back into the ocean.

“You said earlier you didn’t want to swim.”

“Nishishi, that was a lie~! I didn’t want anyone else to see you half naked and dripping wet.”

Ouma started to pull him into the water, nearly stepping on the sea slug he had just so kindly saved, and Saihara found that he just didn’t have the energy to refuse the smaller boy. He was sure that if he resisted, Ouma would throw a tantrum and threaten to go torture Kiibo or another one of their more gullible classmates.

But the water lapping at his ankles wasn’t freezing, and was actually quite pleasant. He had worked up a bit of a sweat while walking, and the cool water was refreshing.

_…This isn’t so bad._ Saihara thought, letting Ouma lead him further away from the shore, water rising to knee-level. In fact, going swimming was probably a good idea he rationalized, since going in the water would wash off any remaining watermelon juice from his back.

Ouma dragged him out a little deeper, Saihara shivering as the waves lapped around his navel.

“Ah-Ouma, wait, it’s cold…”

The shorter boy laughed. “Y’know, Saihara-chan, they say it’s less painful to just jump right in! Nishishi~ could be a lie though! Let’s try it out”

The little devil sunk both of arms beneath the churning surface and before Saihara could realize what he was up to, Ouma flung two armfuls of ocean water at Saihara’s bare chest.

_Splash!_

“O-OUMA!”

Fighting back the rush of shivers racing over his skin from the cold water, the detective decided that it was only fair for the shorter boy to have a taste of his own medicine. Pretending to wipe the salty water off, he quickly slipped one hand beneath the surface and flung it back at Ouma.

The purple-haired boy immediately began to wipe frantically at his eyes, crying out.

“Ah! Saihara-chan, my eyes! It… it hurts so much…” He looked up at Saihara with squinted eyes, tears were running down his face. He looked to be in extreme pain. “I… I can’t see anymore- Saihara-chan, where are you? I can’t-”

“Oh, knock it off.”

Quick as a flash the trembling lip and crocodile tears were replaced with the liar’s signature smirk.

“Ahaha can’t fool you, Saihara-chan!” Ouma reached a hand up to wipe the water off his face, picking a sneaky piece of seaweed out of his hair while he was at it, and Saihara found himself frozen for just a moment. The sun was catching on the sharp lines of Ouma’s smaller frame, shadows outlining each dip and curve of skin over bone. The waves danced and splashed around them, leaving glistening trails down Ouma’s stomach each time the water receded.

Ouma glanced up and caught his gaze.

“You know, Saihara-chan, you always know me best. Much more than any of the others.”

Saihara hadn’t realized Ouma was moving through the water, getting closer, until he was right in front of him.

The dark-haired boy found himself with a lack of words, lost in deep violet eyes.

“Nishishi~ You’re the only one, you know? The only one…. that can see through my mask.”

Ouma started running his fingers lightly over Saihara’s stomach under the water causing the taller boy to jump a little bit at the unexpected warm touch in the cold water, but he also couldn’t seem to come up with a reason to pull away.

Finds that he can’t doesn’t want to interupt a rare moment of sincerity- but Ouma’s smile shifted to a Cheshire grin, dark eyes looking up at Saihara from under his lashes. A finger caught on the waist of Saihara’s swimming trunks and gave a small tug.

Saihara smacked his hand away. “O-Ouma! What are you doing? This is a public beach!”

“Nishishi, well, Angie-chan went made it a nude beach. What kind of friends would we be if we let her run around naked all by herself?”

“You know, I think this the first time ever that you cared about Angie’s feelings.”

“Nishshishi- relaaaaaax Saihara-chan! No one’s around- we have the beach, or at least this part of it, all to ourselves! And by now everyone else is probably… too far involved with each other to care about what we’re doing….”

Saihara glanced over Ouma’s wet head and sure enough, aside from the very distant form of Angie and her worrisome mountain of sand, the beach appeared to be empty.

But that didn’t mean it would _stay_  empty.

“No, Ouma! We walked what, three minutes away? Tojou could come after us at any time! And what about the others? What if they decide they want to swim and-”

He was interrupted by Ouma’s hands suddenly slamming into his chest and knocking him backwards into the water. Having only been waist-deep, it wasn’t a long way down but he managed it very ungracefully none-the-less, landing with a splash.

He resurfaced, spitting out a mouthful of ocean water and trying to decide if he should scold the other or push him in too. But before he could regain his footing, Ouma had slid forward in the water and quickly wrapped his arms around Saihara’s neck, effectively anchoring him down. Still off-balance from his fall and now at the mercy of Ouma’s weight, he scrambled for footing, sinking his knees into the sand and praying there weren't any seaslugs- or worse- hiding down there.

His treacherous detective brain concluded that if anyone were to walk down the beach now, they couldn’t see much more than their heads above the water. Anything that happened beneath the surface- well, it couldn’t be proved.

Ouma’s hot breath was suddenly in his ear, “Then… how about this? Nishishishi~!”The shorter boy unwound one arm from behind Saihara’s neck and dragged the tips of his fingers down his chest, his other arm still keeping him flush against Saihara.

_Oh._

So that’s what the other boy was up to. No doubt this had been his intention from the start.

“C’mon Saihara~chan” the shorter boy purred into his ear, and if it was possible, Saihara could swear that he heard the smirk behind Ouma’s words.

“This is a vacation….you need… to _relax_ …”

This time there was more force behind the fingers dancing over his skin, fingertips sharpening just slightly into fingernails and leaving trails of fire down his abdomen.

It felt _heavenly _.__

But in his head there was chaos. Half of his mind was speeding at 200km/h trying desperately to piece together some kind of argument as to why they shouldn’t be doing this right here, right now. The other half of his mind was digging furiously, trying to uncover an alibi or some form of evidence to get them out of a very sticky situation if they were unlucky enough to get caught.

While the detective was busy trying to win two conflicting mental struggles at the same time, Ouma’s hand had left the plausible safety of Saihara’s stomach and was tracing mindless patterns over the fabric of the other boy’s swimming trunks. With each careful swirl of his fingers the trickster got just a little bit closer to his goal.

Saihara opened his mouth, but whatever report he had to make faltered in his throat and escaped instead as a low, needy moan as Ouma began to firmly massage the front of Saihara’s shorts.  

_Game Over._

“A-ah! Ouma!”

His knees dug deeper into the sand as his legs instructively spread wider, entire body jerking forward to press against Ouma.

The smaller boy laughed against Saihara’ neck, starting to leave slow, lazy kisses into the skin there.

“Nishishi- that’s good, Saihara-chan…. but, I know you can be louder~”

Purple locks tickled against his skin as Ouma trailed kisses up the side of Saihara’s face to tease at the corner of his lips.

Hazily, Saihara realized that at some point his arms had moved to grip Ouma’s sides- his fingernails biting into soft skin. He was no longer sure who was keeping who in place.

“Aha- Saihara-chan, I wish…. I wish you could see yourself right now….”

Ouma was chucking, but it was coming out breathy and forced. He looked like he was in bliss, even though Saihara hadn’t even touched him yet.

Through the fog in his mind, the thought bubbled up that he couldn’t let Ouma get away with this. After all, what kind of detective lets a criminal get away with their plans so easily?

Their surroundings completely forgotten, the dark-haired boy maneuvered one arm down between the thin space between their bodies, and slipped a hand into Ouma’s swim trunks.

Ouma moaned lowly and the hand that he had still wrapped around Saihara’s neck jumped to tangle and yank in Saihara’s wet hair. The dark haired boy had to scramble, one arm tightening around Ouma’s waist to keep the shorter boy’s head above the water.

“AH! WHAT ARE THOSE DEGENERATE MALES DOING OVER THERE!?!?! Yumeno-san, cover your sweet pure eyes!”

In a panic, Saihara dropped Ouma- the shorter boy slipping below the surface with a small splash.

He realized very quickly that that had been the wrong thing to do- Ouma was going to _destroy_ him later _ _-__ but he had a much bigger problem on his hands in the form of Chabashira rolling up her sleeves and stomping into the water.

“No! Chabashira- wait! You don’t understand, we were- I was-”

“Tenko knows EXACTLY what you dirty boys were doing! You were DESECRATING a public space!”

Saihara went into brain drive mode, desperately trying to come up with an excuse that would get them out of their current near-death experience of the hour. Unfortunately, his unhelpful detective brain was too busy picking up little details such as the fact that while Chabashira had kicked off her sandals, she had neglected to take off her knee-highs and was splashing through the water in her socks. Behind her back on the shore Yumeno had made herself comfortable and was doodling what seemed to be magic circles in the sand.

He also noticed that in the water next to him was a steady stream of bubbles rising up and popping on the surface.

“HE CAN’T SWIM!”

He prayed it wasn’t just his imagination that Chabashira had slowed down a bit- she had already covered about half the distance between them.

Saihara frantically flung an arm below the surface and swung it around until he found what he was looking for. He yanked- on what he sincerely hoped was the other boy’s arm- and Ouma came up heaving and sputtering, coughing up mouthfuls of water.

“Oh S- Saihara-c-chan!” _cough_ “You s-saved me-!” _cough_ “I would h-have _died_ without y-you!” _cough_

“See? I was helping Ouma to swim! He needs help staying afloat- he can’t be out here on his own!”

Chabashira had - Monokuma be praised- come to complete stop and was glaring at them through squinted eyes, arms crossed over her chest. The waves were lapping at the bottom of her skirt and Saihara had a terrifying thought that if a big wave came out of nowhere and lifted the fabric any higher they were both worse than dead.

“Hmmmm…. well it looks like you’re doing a sucky job.”

With one last look of complete disgust, Chasbashira turned back towards the shore and marched towards Yumeno, who seemed to be completely unconscious and sleeping happily in the sand.

Saihara took a moment to thank the universe, Angie’s god, whatever the heck had saved them- for the fact that they were only in waist-deep water seemed to have gone right over Chabashira’s head.

“Nishishi! That sure was a close one~ I’m sure glad she didn’t make it all the way over here. One look down and you would’ve given us away!”

Not even thinking, Saihara glanced down into the unsteady water. There was absolutely no way that he still had a hard-on after an encounter like that.

And as expected, his boyfriend wasn’t telling the truth.

“Haha! You seriously just checked!? Of course that was a lie~ there’s no libido killer quite like Chasbishira’s squawking.”

Mood and plans for the day thoroughly ruined, Ouma grabbed onto Saihara’s arm and slowly began to lean all his weight backwards, pulling the detective off balance.

“Oh, but you were right though! My clever Saihara-chan, nothing gets by you! Even my lies are no match for the best detective~”

Determined not to replay his fall earlier, Saihara dug his feet into the sand and leaned in the opposite direction, keeping Ouma upright. “I- wait, what?”

He glanced down at the purple haired boy hanging off his arm, Ouma looking up at him with his best shit-eating grin.

“O-Ouma, you- you _can_  swim, right?”

“Nishishi! Of _course_ I can swim! Silly Saihara-chan! Now, pull me back to shore~”

Exhausted from the day’s events- and it was barely even noon- Saihara begrudgingly began the arduous task of pulling Ouma back to the water’s edge.

_So much for relaxing _…_ _

_But_ , the detective couldn’t help but think, as Ouma splashed around in the water behind him.

_It might still be an enjoyable vacation after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read? What's that? (Apologies for any typos/inconsistencies ><)
> 
> You know that feeling when you’re procrastinating writing something? So you invest all your time and effort into writing something else? Yeah, that’s what this is. But also it’s been sitting unfinished in my drafts folder for over a month- I am more than done with it, take it away now.
> 
> I had a whole plan for the other characters who went to the village/jungle/hotel but decided it didn’t really fit. You can probably give your best guess as to who went where!
> 
> Also- don’t forget, I live for your comments.
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
